Gagalkan!
by Ice-cy
Summary: Itachi diam-diam menyukai Deidara. Namun suatu hari Deidara mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi? - Shoai - ItaDei - Oneshot - An absurd story with a slight of humor (?)


Datang lagi dengan ItaDei yang baru. xD /**Yang satunya nggak dilanjutin?/ **Lanjutin kok. Itu dah mau selesai. Pasti bentar lagi update T-T

Ya sudahlah, langsung saja. Ini hanya cerita ngawur bin absurd yang seliweran saat mencoba menyelesaikan fic **Antara Itachi dan Deidara**_**. **_

.

.

**Gagalkan!  
**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Gagalkan Ice-cy  
.

.

Aku dan Deidara, sudah berteman dekat sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Tapi setengah tahun kemudian, perasaanku berubah. Aku mulai suka padanya. Tapi si bodoh itu selalu hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Di sini lain, harga diri tinggi seorang Uchiha meluluhlantahkan rencana untuk mengatakan suka padanya. Cih, bahkan meski batinku berteriak-teriak seperti ini, harga diriku selalu menang.

"Itachi!"

Aku menoleh pada pemuda yang baru saja memanggilku. Ah, pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Ini dia malaikatku yang tadi aku bicarakan. Lebay? Biarkan aku lebay. Seperti kau tak pernah jatuh cinta saja. Munafik kalau kau tak lebay.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Singkat! Haaa, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuang harga diri terkutuk ini.

"Itachi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan atmosfir di sekitarku menjadi serius. Ia lalu tertunduk sejenak, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan tampak...malu-malu? Heh! Ada apa ini? Jangan katakan jika––

"Karena kau yang paling dekat denganku, jadi aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu tentang ini."

Jangan bilang kalauuuu––

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

Tidaaaaaakkkkk! Terkutuklah kau orang yang disukai Deidara. Kau telah merebutnya dariku yang bahkan belum sempat mengambil hatinya.

"Oh. Lalu?" Jawabku seolah tak acuh.

"Aku–– aku berniat mengatakannya. Tapi aku ragu-ragu."

"Hn? Kenapa kau ragu-ragu?"

"Un. Karena aku takut kalau aku dianggap aneh."

"Memang siapa gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Aku tak menyukai seorang gadis, tapi seseorang–– ya...aku menyukai seorang laki-laki."

TIDAAKKK! Kusumpahi kau impoten! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Deidaraku, hah?! Sial, aku sudah kalah satu langkah. Tidak tidak tidak. Beberapa langkah malah. Deidara ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aku harus membuat Deidara mengurungkan niatnya!

"Oh. Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menerimaku? Menurutmu aku bagaimana, Itachi?"

GAGALKAN RENCANA DEIDARA!

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Yah, apa kau juga yakin kalau dia _sama_ denganmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu."

SEMOGA DIA NORMAL! Eh? Berarti aku tak normal? Ah, sudahlah tak apa-apa. Toh Deidara juga.

"Ya, kau tahu. Akan sulit kalau ternyata dia _straight_, dan juga menyukai orang lain. Lalu juga, kalau kau tak hati-hati bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkanmu dan tubuhmu saja." Jawabku sekenanya. Mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah, sepertinya dia tampak ragu-ragu. Semoga rencanaku berhasil.

"Sebenarnya dia teman dekatku, karena kupikir dia mungkin juga punya perasaan yang sama karena dia sangat baik padaku."

"Teman dekat? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu?"

"Yah... itu... rahasia. Ah, sepertinya kau benar, Itachi. Aku takut kalau ternyata dia _straight_ dan malah membenciku nantinya. Lagipula dia banyak disukai wanita."

"Nah, kau harus berpikir ulang. Jangan sampai kau patah hati. Atau lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu."

Aku sudah tak tahaaan! Urungkan niatmu, Deidara. Urungkan! Aku tak mungkin sanggup kau bersama laki-laki lain, lalu bergandengan tangan, lalu kau di grepe-grepe... Akkkkhhh! Tidaaak!

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku, agar aku lega."

_What_? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia suka? Tidak!

"Itachi, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau––––"

Buat buruk seburuk-buruknya agar dia mundur teratur!

"Ya, kau ceroboh, kau bodoh dalam pelajaran, olah raga, dan banyak hal lain. Lalu kau aneh, suka terlambat, dan daya tarikmu kurang."

"Ah– begitu kah?" Jawabnya lirih dengan ekspresi kecewa. Hah. Semoga berhasil!

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku memang harus membatalkan niatku..." Ucapnya pelan. Dapat kulihat perlahan matanya berair. Ia mengusapnya sebelum sampai ke pipinya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis, Dei? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak. Kau benar. Orang sepertiku memang sama sekali tidak menarik, dan tak bisa berharap banyak pada orang yang hebat sepertimu."

"Yah, aku memang jauh dibandingkan diri–– apa kau bilang?!"

"Hikss..." Deidara mengusap airmatanya yang semakin menganak sungai. "Aku menyukaimu, Itachi... Tapi sepertinya mustahil kau juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

WHAAATT?! Jadi jadi jadi tadi? Aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri?! _Kami-sama_, kutarik semua omonganku tadi!

"Maaf, Itachi. Tapi aku harap kita masih bisa berteman dekat." ucap Deidara yang pergi begitu saja setelah itu.

"Oi, Diedara!" Aku segera mengejarnya, dan secepat mungkin menemukannya. Tidak tidak. Kesalahpahaman ini harus aku luruskan! Che! Siapa juga yang mau kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan orang yang disukainya?

"Tsk! Cepat sekali dia. Ke mana dia tadi pergi?" Aku berhenti di koridor lantai dua. "Ah, mungkin ke atap. Biasanya kan yang sedang galau begitu lari ke atap lalu akan... TIDAAAKK! Jangan bunuh diri, Dei! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Aku segera berlari menuju atap sekolah yang berada di atass lantai empat. Hah, kenapa sekolah ini tak memiliki lift agar aku bisa segera sampai ke lantai atap? Ah, mungkin besok aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk memberikah sumbangan dana untuk itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Aku membuka pintu terakhir. Tapi sesampainya aku di sana, aku tak melihat seorangpun. Sepi. Jangan-jangan...

"!"

Aku berlari ke ujung atap dan melihat sekitar pagar. Sama sekali tak kulihat ada kerumunan yang mungkin terkejut karena sesosok manusia bodoh patah hati terkapar di bawah sana setelah meloncat dari atap. Tsk! Sepertinya aku salah menduga.

"Hoo, kenapa kau terburu-buru, Deidara? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mempersilahkan aku melakukan ini?"

Aku segera menoleh mencari sumber suara yang menyebutkan nama Deidara.

"_Senpai_! Tolong hentikan."

Ekh?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Aku mencoba mencari di sekitar, dan tempat terakhir yang belum adalah atap pintu masuk. Aku segera menaiki tangga pendek yang ada di samping pintu. Dan saat aku sampai di atas sana...aku melihat Deidara-_ku_ diserang oleh...si muka mesum berambut merah! Sialan!

"Tsk!" Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menghampirinya, menarik seragamnya hingga ia tersungkur ke belakang dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah dan perutnya.

"Itachi?" Aku tak menghiraukan Deidara yang memanggilku, dan lebih sibuk untuk mengintimidasi orang yang telah berani menyentuh Deidara. Secara paksa, pula!

"Ada apa denganmu, Uchiha? Bukankah kau sudah menolak Deidara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menolak? Kau bicara apa, Pein? Aku justru mencarinya untuk meluruskan masalah!"

"Itachi, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Untuk mencarimu, BODOH!" Bentakku tanpa dapat kutahan.

Seketika Deidara tertunduk sedih. Aku mencoba menahan amarahku dan mendekatinya. Haa, seharusnya aku juga tak perlu membentaknya seperti barusan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan berjongkok di depan pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih tak berani menatapku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanyaku dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Kau baru saja mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi sekarang kau sudah bersama laki-laki lain. Sebenarnya kau singguh-sungguh atau tidak padaku?"

TIDAAAKKK! Bukan itu yang seharunya kau katakan, Uchiha bodoh! Tanpa memerlukan kejeniusanmu pun, kau pasti tahu kalau barusan Deidara diserang oleh preman mesum itu!

"Bb–– bukan urusanmu, Itachi."

"Bagaimana bisa bukan urusanku, eh?"

"Lagipula, sudah jelas-jelas kau menolakku, Itachi. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalau kita masih bisa berteman, dan kau tak menganggapku jijik." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Haahh... Sepertinya aku harus _to the point_.

"_Dobe._" Ucapku dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"––tachi?" Bukannya senang, bahagia, atau apa, dia malah memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya padaku.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau––"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mencium orang yang kusukai?"

Siing––––

"Ekkhhh?! Bu–– bukannya kau tadi...kau..."

"_Ck._ Aku mengatakan semua itu karena kukira," Itachi menggantung perkataannya dan menarik Deidara ke dekapannya. "Kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada orang lain."

"Lalu?"

"Pikirkan sendiri jawabannya." Ucap Itachi yang lalu menarik Deidara pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

owari~


End file.
